Untouched
by Mina-Hai
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando todo lo que planeas sale mal? ¿Qué pasa cuando al final todo parece vacío? ¿En verdad existe el "Y vivieron felices por siempre..."? ¿Deseas descubrirlo? AU. Crack Pairing... MinatoXMei.
1. El joven doble cara

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y propiedad de nuestro padre Masashi Kishimoto que es tan bueno que nos deja jugar con ellos (?)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ADVERTENCIAS PRINCIPALES DE ESTE FIC:_**

**_-AU_**

**_-Juego con el tiempo y edades (personajes del pasado y el futuro)_**

**_-Crack Pairing (MinatoXMei)_**

**_-Ligero OoC_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_N/A: Este fic fue creado a base de los hechos que ocurrieron en un juego de rol en el foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas", y está dedicado en toda su extensión a mi querida amiga del alma _****_yusha_****_._**

.

.

¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo ocurrirá eso que tanto anhelamos?

¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo acabará la mentira y el dolor?

Dime, por favor, dime… Dime hacia dónde vamos.

Dime, dime hasta cuándo podré liberar este amor.

.

.

_UNTOUCHED_

.

Capítulo 1: El joven doble cara.

.

.

Un suspiro.

Eso fue todo lo que él me dedicó. Tenía una misión… Una misión que no cualquiera podría cumplir.

—Sé que va a ser difícil —continuó Hiruzen mientras carraspeaba—, y que tendrás que hacer un gran esfuerzo pero…

—Lo haré.

Hiruzen se quedó estático ante mi convicción. No podía permitirme dudar. Eso ni pensarlo. No debía permitírmelo. El hombre frente a mí me había dado todo, había velado por mí… y lo mínimo que yo debía hacer era corresponderle de la misma manera.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí.

Esa simple palabra marcó mi destino. Él lanzó otro suspiro, esta vez más prolongado, y me pasó una carpeta bastante gruesa por encima de la mesa. La abrí y eché un vistazo. Eran expedientes.

—Ahí se explica con detalle todo lo que debes hacer —me informó—. Sé que harás un excelente trabajo…

—Sí —asentí.

Alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento, y en el umbral apareció un rostro femenino.

—Hiruzen-sama, lo buscan —dijo ella con ojos fríos.

—Voy enseguida —respondió, y la chica se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo.

—Bueno, ya me retiro —anuncié poniéndome de pie.

—Bien —se limitó a decir, pero poco después añadió—: Confío en ti, Minato.

Bajé la vista y salí de la oficina sin decir más.

Al llegar a mi departamento lo primero que decidí hacer fue revisar cuidadosamente cada uno de los papeles que se me habían otorgado. Conforme iba leyendo mi ceño se fruncía cada vez más. No podía creer todo lo que implicaba hacer este trabajo. Por un momento sentí la ponzoña de la duda que comenzaba a carcomerme. Quizá había sido demasiado apresurado al aceptarlo. ¿De verdad podía hacerlo?

_Confío en ti, Minato._

Las mismas palabras retumbaron en mi mente una vez más. Él confiaba en mí… y si él confiaba en mí, con eso bastaba.

Me recosté sobre la cama, meditando hasta la medianoche. Simplemente no podía dormir. Di vueltas y vueltas de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, leyendo y releyendo los expedientes calificados…

…Hasta quedarme dormido…

.

.

.

—Aquí es —murmuré bajándome del transporte público.

Mis ojos viajaron por las instalaciones, los patios, los portones… todo lo que podía ver desde afuera.

"_WELCOME TO KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL"_

Ése era el encabezado que podía leerse en la puerta principal. Me acerqué y los encargados me detuvieron al instante.

_Seguridad… Bien…_

—¿Su nombre? —me preguntó mientras me miraba atentamente

—Minato Namikaze —le respondí tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque mis nervios no cooperaban del todo—. Soy un alumno nuevo.

El hombre me miró con mayor atención, estudiándome de pies a cabeza. Logré sonreír tímidamente para no despertar sospechas.

—¿Edad? —inquirió.

—Diecisiete —contesté sin titubear.

Él enarcó una ceja, pero seguía sin decir palabra alguna sobre mí. El encargado emitió un leve respingo.

—Bienvenido a "Konoha High School" —dijo abriendo las puertas.

Me adentré volteando repetidamente hacia atrás sólo para ver si me observaban. Nada. ¿Se lo habían tragado? Parecía que sí.

Pero eso sólo era el experimento… La prueba de fuego venía ahora…

.

.

.

Respiré nuevamente para calmarme.

_Tranquilo, Minato. Tú puedes con esto._

Por fin logré encontrar algo de serenidad y me decidí, estirando la cabeza para echar un vistazo en el interior.

El salón de clases era todo un alboroto. Era lo más parecido a una jungla. En ese momento no me sorprendería que a los chicos les saliera el rabo en la parte trasera de los pantalones.

_Primera impresión… Mala._

Seguí mirando, localizando a un pequeño grupo de chicas que charlaban en el rincón. Tenía que entrar. Suspiré y di un paso adelante, exponiéndome al fin. Menuda fue mi sorpresa cuando resultó evidente que ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta de mi presencia... o eso creía. Un par de profundos ojos violetas se clavaron en mi persona en cuanto puse un pie en el umbral.

Miré hacia un lado y hacia el otro, pero no había nadie más. Tenía que estar mirándome a mí. Nunca me había sentido observado, y la sensación de estar expuesto de esa manera hizo que me ruborizara. Pronto la chica de largo y bonito cabello rojo volteó, regresando a la conversación con sus amigas. Me toqué el cabello, nervioso, y me acerqué.

_Cálmate... No van a descubrirte..._

—Hola —saludé con una pequeña sonrisa. Todas se quedaron en silencio y se giraron para verme—. Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze... Soy nuevo en la escuela.

Los segundos se me hicieron eternos hasta que alguien habló.

—H-hola Minato-kun —me respondió con voz cantarina una peliazul de extraños ojos color perla—. U-un placer conocerte... Y-yo soy Hinata Hyuuga —añadió, dedicándome una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola Minato-kun —dijo la pelirroja. Clavó los ojos en mí y sonrió con más alegría—. Yo soy Kushina Uzumaki, 'ttebane.

—Bienvenido, Minato-kun —me saludó una castaña—. Mi nombre es Rin Nohara, un placer —repentinamente la chica se puso de pie y se colocó junto a mí, viéndome hacia arriba—. ¿No eres muy... alto? —preguntó.

Una ligera porción de adrenalina se descargó y viajó por mis venas.

_Oh, no... ¡Piensa rápido!_

—Eh... O quizá tú eres muy pequeña... —murmuré con una sonrisa forzada.

Rin me miró con los ojos abiertos durante un segundo antes de hacer un mohín y cruzarse de brazos, pateando el suelo con el pie.

—¡No soy tan bajita! —se quejó, y su gesto fue tan infantil que no pude evitar soltar una risita.

—Muy bien, siéntense ya —un extraño hombre pelirrojo entró en el aula en ese momento y, en el instante en que emitió la orden, todos se hallaron acomodados en sus lugares.

Observé con incredulidad el rastro casi inexistente del antiguo alboroto, sorprendido ante el efecto que producía el maestro en sus alumnos. Pronto el pelirrojo fijó sus ojos en mí.

—¿Alumno nuevo? —preguntó apenas con un ápice de sorpresa. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando habló de nuevo—. Mi nombre es Sasori, _Sasori-sensei_ para ti. Siéntate y sigue la clase, ahora —concluyó sacando un viejo y enorme libro.

El hombre destilaba veneno, no había duda alguna. ¿Pero qué clase de maestros tenían aquí?

.

.

.

Mi primera clase... Y ya tenía casi reprobada la materia de arte. Definitivamente los métodos de enseñanza no eran muy buenos.

—No se vale —me quejé resoplando al salir del salón en dirección a la siguiente clase. Sin saber muy bien el por qué, extrañamente me sentía... bien. Me sentía de nuevo como un adolescente, el adolescente normal que nunca pude ser, y lo más extraño era que eso me gustaba.

—Debiste estudiar más, 'ttebane —se rió de mí la pelirroja, Kushina, mientras caminaba a mi lado y se me adelantaba.

Me detuve un momento, contemplándola mientras se iba. Su cabello tan peculiar me llamaba la atención. Era estúpido, pero tenía ganas de tocarlo, de conocer su textura.

—Camina, gigantón —alguien me empujó desde atrás para apartarme. Rin apareció segundos después y me sacó la lengua, dejándome atrás también.

Un impulso extraño creció en mi interior, muy extraño, de pura jovialidad, y no pude contenerlo aunque lo intenté.

—¡Sigues siendo pequeña! —le grité sonriente, ganándome otra muestra de su pequeña y rosada lengua. Le respondí de la misma manera, entablando una inesperada batalla para descubrir quién hacía la mejor mueca.

Llegué al siguiente salón luchando con Rin, sintiéndome en una desconocida confianza. Ya casi no había lugares, y la mayor parte de los jóvenes se habían arremolinado en la parte del frente, peleándose por los asientos. Escogí un lugar al fondo. Quizá de esta forma podría observar mejor que en la clase pasada con ese maestro del miedo.

—¿Qué clase es esta? —le pregunté a Rin.

—¿Aún no tienes tu horario? —ella me miró asombrada—. Esta es la clase de Química.

_¿Química?_

—La última vez que... Digo... en mi otra escuela, los chicos odiaban la Química —comenté mientras mentalmente me daba de golpes.

_¡Descuidado! ¡Estuviste a punto de delatarte!_

—Pues aquí no es aquí —me dijo sacando su libreta—. Quizá es la mejor clase que tenemos —añadió con una sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento.

Levanté los ojos, expectante... y una brillante mirada me atrapó...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, si alguien llegó hasta aquí, antes que nada quiero decir que este fic sólo lo hago por puro capricho mío, ya que por ciertas dificultades tuve que abandonar el juego de rol que mencioné en el principio (en donde, por cierto, yo era Minato).**_

_**Y como también dije, este fic es un autoregalo para mí, algo de consolación, y un obsequio para yusha.**_

_**Yusha, hermana mía, cambiaré un poco la historia :3 pero seguirá siendo la misma nwn/**_

_**No espero que millones lo lean ni que a millones les guste y mucho menos que tenga muchos reviews (con suerte tendrá los de yusha n.n). **_

_**He buscado aquí en FanFiction y no he encontrado más que uno o dos autores que han escrito algo de MinaMei, pero en idioma inglés, así que, si no me equivoco y si lo hago díganmelo, tal parece que soy la precursora de esta pareja crack en el idioma español... no sé.**_

_**Si a alguien le ha gustado lo escrito o le llama la atención, sería muy feliz si me lo hiciera saber con un review.**_

_**Y si, en cambio, lo detestaron o simplemente no les agradó, siempre pueden dejar sus comentarios pero les pido que se guarden agresiones verbales o cualquier tipo de grosería, ya que, aunque a muchos no les guste, yo lo seguiré haciendo sin importar qué.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Mina-chan.**_


	2. Primer encuentro

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y propiedad del genio maestro Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ADVERTENCIAS PRINCIPALES DE ESTE FIC:_**

**_-AU_**

**_-Juego con el tiempo y edades_**

**_-Crack Pairing (MinatoXMei)_**

**_-Ligero OoC_**

.

.

_UNTOUCHED_

.

Capítulo 2: Primer encuentro.

.

.

¿Alguna vez te has encontrado en una situación en la que sientes que el tiempo se detiene? ¿Cómo todo parece congelado, incluso las extremidades de tu propio cuerpo, que ni por asomo puedes mover? Incluso en ese momento, y a pesar de mi momentáneo estado de pasmo, podía escuchar claramente el sonido de mis latidos, retumbando fieramente contra mis oídos.

—Buenos días —saludó sonriente una mujer pelirroja y de brillantes ojos verdes. Se adentró en el aula rápidamente, con paso en sumo delicado—. Perdonen la tardanza; tenía algo pendiente qué hacer, pero ahora podemos comenzar —añadió guiñando un ojo en lo que me pareció un muy, muy sutil coqueteo.

De repente sentí un ligero dolor en el brazo que me escoció la piel.

—¡Auch! —me quejé al ver que Rin retiraba la mano con la que me había pellizcado.

—Cierra la boca, que se escurren tus babas —dijo con una mueca diminuta mientras me señalaba con la punta de su afilado lápiz que bien podría sacarme un ojo sin esfuerzo.

Me concentré mejor en controlar mis expresiones faciales. Por Dios, ¿qué rayos me había pasado? Y la pequeña Rin parecía estar molesta. El piquete aún me dolía.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunté en un susurro. La sensei depositó su maleta encima de la mesa, rebuscando algo en el interior.

—Por favor —habló haciendo un mohín—, ¿puedes pasarme el libro que se encuentra sobre la repisa, cariño? —pidió a uno de los chicos que se encontraban más cerca.

El muchacho, ni corto ni perezoso, se puso de pie como en un acto mecánico y se apresuró a traer lo que le pedían.

—Gracias —le dijo ella, sonriéndole brillantemente y dedicándole otro guiño, dejando al chico levemente deslumbrado. La sonrisa que se había instalado en la cara del puberto era absolutamente ridícula.

—Es nuestra sensei de Química, Mei Terumi —respondió Rin sin mirarme—, una persona importante de la Corporación Terumi de Kirigakure que está muy involucrada en los negocios políticos… Tiene asociaciones en Konoha, en Sunagakure y demás. Aparte…

—¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? —inquirí con sorpresa, enarcando una ceja. ¿De dónde había sacado ella toda esa información que ni siquiera yo poseía?

—La sensei nos lo ha dicho —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros—. Todos lo saben —concluyó como si fuera lo más simple y normal del mundo.

No estaba muy seguro en ese momento de lo que decían mis facciones, pero desvié la vista de nuevo hacia el frente, anonadado. En ese momento, la sensei levantó la mirada, conectando sus ojos con los míos. Su rostro reflejó primero incredulidad y sorpresa, para después adoptar un gesto cálido y... Las manos me sudaron, e incluso podía sentir la humedad creciendo en la camisa del uniforme. ¡¿Pero qué rayos me ocurría?!

—Vaya... Cara nueva —murmuró casi para sí, pero esas sencillas palabras consiguieron despertar a la clase completa, colocándome en el foco de la atención. Poco más de treinta pares de ojos se volvieron para mirarme—. Bienvenido —dijo con una sonrisa—. Yo soy Mei Terumi, sensei de Química... ¿Eres recién transferido o algo por el estilo? —preguntó.

Me quedé petrificado en mi lugar, experimentando una extraña sensación de nerviosismo al sentirme tan observado. La sensei me miró pacientemente, esperando. ¡Oh, claro! Ahora me tocaba hablar a mí. Con movimientos algo torpes me puse de pie, tocando de manera incosciente mi cabello.

—Eh... sí... Soy un nuevo alumno transferido —mentí—. Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze... Es un placer conocerla, sensei.

—Igualmente —me respondió asintiendo—. Y bien, Minato, considerando que eres nuevo, ¿qué sabes tú acerca de la Química? —inquirió.

Mi cabeza rápidamente conectó mi buscador con la memoria de mi cerebro, indagando entre los cientos de datos que había memorizado cuando fui a la escuela.

—La Química es la ciencia especializada en el estudio de la estructura interna de la materia, su composición, transformación y su relación con la energía —recité mecánicamente una buena respuesta, procurando añadir mi propio entendimiento.

—Bien... —musitó al tiempo que lucía ligeramente impresionada—... Se nota que conoces sobre el tema... —se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia la pizarra blanca, destapando el marcador y escribiendo rápidamente y con un incesante chirrido.

La miré casi sin parpadear, poniendo especial atención en la ecuación química que, si no me equivocaba, correspodía a una grasa.

—Minato-kun... —dijo al voltearse—... ¿Podrías resolver esto? —preguntó.

Identifiqué de inmediato lo que pretendía: ella buscaba ponerme a prueba. Me acomodé con el dedo índice los molestos lentes rectangulares que me servían en mi fachada de estudiante y me puse de pie, aún con la mirada del resto puesta sobre mí. Caminé hasta la pizarra y tomé el marcador que la sensei me ofrecía.

—Encuentra el balance del compuesto y calcula las soluciones y productos —indicó.

—Claro —respondí casi al instante.

Me giré sobre mis propios talones y le eché un corto vistazo de diez segundos antes de ponerme a trabajar. Sin querer una media sonrisa se formó en mi rostro; todo eso era muy fácil para mí.

"_Mueve aquí... Regula allá... Sintetiza y combina..."_

Devolví la tapa del marcador a su lugar, mirando con satisfacción mi trabajo recién concluido.

—Listo —anuncié dando la vuelta. Mei-sensei observaba la pizarra, al igual que los demás, mientras yo sólo esperaba.

—Eso es... Correcto —musitó ella enarcando una ceja—. Bien, si te dan una molécula de agua y una de trióxido de azufre, ¿qué obtienes?

—Ácido sulfúrico —contesté sin titubear.

—¿Qué produce la oxidación de un aldehído?

—Un ácido carboxílico.

—¿Cuáles son los dos tipos de bases nitrogenadas que incluye el ADN y qué proteínas se encuentran en cada una?

—Púricas y pirimídicas; en la primera se encuentra la Adenina y la Guanina y en la segunda la Timina y la Citosina.

—¿Quién fue el hombre que creó la primera vacuna?

—Edward Jenner, con la vacuna contra la viruela, más, sin embargo, un campesino inglés la usó antes y sin reconocimiento alguno para proteger a su familia de la epidemia.

—¿Cuántos dedos tengo aquí?

—Cinco.

—¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada exacta del número 2,170,907,649?

—46,593.

El silencio se hizo presente. Ella me miró; yo la miré, ignorantes de los gestos perplejos del resto de los chicos. Mi vista se veía opacada por el cristal de los lentes, pero aún así podía observar con claridad suprema sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—Parece que tenemos un niño genio en la clase —murmuró ella descansando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el pie derecho—. Nuestro querido presidente estudiantil, Neji Hyuuga, deberá cuidarse más ahora... Puedes sentarte —añadió haciendo un gesto con la mano—, continuaremos con la clase. Por favor, todos en la lección cinco.

Dejé el marcador en su escritorio y me retiré a mi asiento. Mientras caminaba, alguien me detuvo del brazo.

—¡Minato! —volteé, encontrándome con una reluciente mirada—. ¿Me ayudarás a hacer mis tareas, 'ttebane?

Contemplé a Kushina, aferrada a mi manga, y un extraño sentimiento se removió en mi interior.

—¿También a mí, Minato-kun? —habló esta vez Rin, sonriéndome de la misma forma...

.

"_—Muy bien, la clase ha terminado, ya pueden salir... —dijo el maestro—... Y estudien para el próximo examen, que este fue una total decepción, excepto por ciertas personas, claro._

_—¡Al fin! —gritaron mis compañeros, huyendo del aula casi al instante._

_Los miré, perplejo. ¿Acaso las hormonas de la preadolescencia causaban todo eso? Y, si ese era el caso, ¿por qué yo no me sentía igual? ¿Por qué a mí me gustaba y seguía gustándome estudiar? ¿O era el hecho de que todavía tenía trece, a diferencia de los demás que recién cumplían los diesiseis?_

_Salí después de los demás, mirando la enorme "A+" que adornaba mi examen. Llegué a mi casillero, junto al baño de hombres, y me dispuse a guardar mis libros_

_—"Estudiar". Sí, claro —dijo alguien desde el sanitario—. Aunque nos aprendamos todo el libro nunca pasaríamos._

_—Lo que pasa es que eres idiota —respondió su amigo._

_—El maestro ha dicho que podemos estudiar con alguien que sepa —comentó el último—. ¿Qué les parece ese chico: Minato? Se ve que sabe mucho._

_Mi corazón se aceleró. Yo no tenía amigos, y me emocionó el hecho de que vinieran a pedirme ayuda. Sería un gran paso._

_—¿Minato? —el primer chico escupió mi nombre como si fuera algo desagradable—. No, gracias. Ese chico es un pequeño nerd, y es muy raro._

_—Raro o no, él es más inteligente que tú._

_—No me importa —dijo—. Prefiero comer lodo antes de pedirle ayuda a ése..."_

_. _

—¿Minato-kun?

La voz de Kushina me devolvió a la realidad. Tanto ella como Rin esperaban mi respuesta. Sonreí tímidamente y asentí.

—C-claro... —acepté ante la alegría de mis nuevas compañeras.

Me senté en silencio mientras las chicas me preguntaban y charlaban conmigo de cosas triviales. ¿O no charlaban conmigo? Extrañamente era algo que no me parecía relevante en ese momento. Uno de los fantasmas de mi niñez que creía ya haber olvidado había hecho su aparición. Observé a la sensei mientras comenzaba a explicar. ¿Era esto un _dejavú_? No lo sabía. La única certeza que tenía era que, a pesar de parecer igual, todo era diferente. Muy diferente.

.

.

.

.

**_._. XD... Segundo capítulo! nwn/_**

**_Quise poner ese recuerdo porque a mí me pasó casi igual y no es bonito uwu. _**

**_Gracias por leer. _**

**_Mina-chan. _**


End file.
